


Friends in high places

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fantastic prompt: Master thief and adventurer Roxy tries to steal an ancient treasure from a supposedly abandoned dragon's lair in an attempt to bargain for her captive sister's life. The lair is not abandoned - and that's not all the information the wicked Empress didn't see fit to provide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in high places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chthonianCrocuta (lovesthesoundof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesthesoundof/gifts).



  
Roxy freezes, mid sneak, as red eyes stare at her across a darkened cave just before she's about the pick up the golden matriorb.

  
A gleeful Roxy and surprised Rose ride dragon Terezi away from an enraged Condesce who is having fire breathed on her by dragon Latula.


End file.
